NATO-Aurium War
The reason this isn't in the battles section is because this war was so short the raid is usually the only thing that's actually worth it. 'Background' On the early morning of June 9th, a member of Spain, Fourbros, attacked an Aurium ship at southdocks. This would've normally been okay since docks is a free-for-all. However, Fourbros began to "piss aurium off" as members called it. Both sides getting into roast sessions and war was declared between Spain and Aurium. However, nearly 2 months earlier, PenguinH2O was talking about how he wanted to disband Aurium and leave the server. This will be a big factor later. 'The War' Imtotallyhuman kicked fourbros out of Spain as soon as he heard of the incident, but Aurium proceeded to refuse peace. Solarempire joined the war to support their ally. AutoAlliance, fourbros's new faction attempted to enrage Aurium and Solarempire more, but they were in no position to make threats nor could they fight. Things were not well. The raid attempt on Spain at first seemed like a disaster. The first attempt to raid Spain was from an aircraft carrier, but the aircraft carrier bugged out and sunk. The second time all planes were scrambled but lost directions and pilots had to bail. The third time the carrier came under attack from a Spanish aircraft. Aurium and Solarempire quit using the carrier and Gatraf spawned in a plane from airfield. He went AFK mid flight and the aircraft crashed into a mountain, killing Gatraf and Gavmam7015, a former Solarempire ace. Adventure117217 survived and tpa-hered all of them back. Gatraf bribed a British member to leak the cords to Spain for 15,000. The raid was now ready to fully commence. But first, they needed to see if they were real. Gavman, Adventure, and Gatraf began to walk on foot across the entire Southern-tip of Africa. While walking, they discovered a noob-faction. The noob faction was Insurrection, and it was raided for loot that could be used later on. Eventually the party crafted boats and began to sail. Gavman and Adventure crashed into eachother, having to swim. Gatraf decided to tpahere them once he reached Australia. Spain was spotted and the raid was here. An FOB was set up but Spanish soldiers spotted it and killed all the Solarempire and Aurium soldiers. The cords were real. PenguinH2O, Aurium's leader and commander arrived on a plane ready to deal some punishment. He paradropped 3 tanks, one with TesloTorpedo, one with Adventure117217 on it, and one with himself. Adventure and Penguin's collided mid-air and they were forced to parachute down into the ground using the water-metheod. Penguin suupplied adventure with food and gear and they began to fight a Spanish ally named Carter. He was a moderator, and in order to prevent death he flew up in the air so he couldn't be killed. Camkam, a head admin at the time, came and investagated this afterwards. Teslotorpedo was killed by other Spanish members as he had become seperated during the paradrop. Pengu and Adventure tpa-ed many allies to the scene and Spanish soldiers dropped like flies. All their noob-allies abandonded them and soon the nuke arrived with Aurium and allies destroying the Spanish base and stealing loot. Human was killed in this fighting and so was all his allies. Carter attempted to abuse once more but was stopped by Camkam again. NATO members logged on and attempted to do a counter-attack on Aurium's base in the Amazon forest. Aurium bravely fended off NATO members and even killed the German leader, he hid in a hole and shot artillery to not die anymore. NATO members also frequently combat logged. Once a nuclear missile arrived from NATO though, the raid was over and Aurium was forced to retreat. Like mentioned, Penguin decided now would be the best time to leave. He disbanded Aurium and left the game, not forever however. NATO began to spam chat with cheers and began to bother and attempt to insult Aurium members. The soldier who did this the most was the dishonorable Creeperhate. Verbal insults were common for approximatly 5 days, even after Penguin returned and re-made Aurium. Staff stepped in and stated "...anyone who mentions anything about the raid will recieve a 30 minute mute." Aurium had done their mission, NATO hadn't. Aurium stood strong afterwards and NATO had lost one of their best ally's bases.